My Life with a Death Note
by Dusk Kaname 98
Summary: Summary: This is the personal diary of Dusk Kaname, a 16 year old college boy. I am going to write down my "exploits" upon obtaining a Death Note. Categories: Death Note themes e.g story line (slightly altered) mixed with real life, possibly OC x L (real life interpretation) which means some possible yaoi later on. Rating: T. (due to violence, death, some swearing later on)
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

My Life with a Death Note

Written by: Dusk Kaname

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Death Note franchise and anime series. This is a work of fiction and any similarities to anyone alive or dead are completely coincidental. I accept constructive criticism and will try to make any characters from the anime act in the way they would.

Summary: This is the personal diary of Dusk Kaname, a 16 year old college boy. I am going to write down my "exploits" upon obtaining a Death Note.

Categories: Death Note themes e.g story line (slightly altered) mixed with real life, possibly OC x L (real life interpretation)

Rating: T. (due to violence, death, some swearing later on)

Chapter 1: How it all began.

My name is Dusk Kaname my life has been relatively normal in comparison to others until one fateful day which changed my life drastically for good or for worse is for you to decide. Firstly I would like to state that I have always been a fan of the Death Note series and Franchise and over the months I have collected several fake copies of the Death Note. It was a Sunday when my life changed as it was the day I first got my hands on a real Death Note though I didn't not know it was real until a week later. On that day I awoke in my bed and turned my head sleepily and glanced at my clock which read the time 9:38am to which I groan slowly sitting up in my bed. After wiping the sleep from my eyes I slowly got out of my bed and picked up a marker and crossed off the date from my calendar. Sunday 20th July it was nearing the end of summer here in the UK. I did all the usual things that people do in the morning so I shall skip those details as you can guess what they are. I do not know the exact time in which I came into possession of the Death Note nor did I realise it was a real Death Note. Anyway it was about 1 o'clock when it happened. I was standing outside facing the front garden which I just finished cutting. I looked out at the hours' worth of cutting and as the heat was bearing down on me I walked into the kitchen and got myself a drink then went back out to the lawn. That was when I noticed a little black book laying on the grass. Confused, I walked over to it and noticed it was a Death Note which I thought was a bit odd. Looking around I tried to find out where it came from and, upon noticing my bedroom window open, I assumed it was one of mine and flew out of my room. So I went back up to my room and put the Death Note amongst my other ones and carried on the day as usual thinking nothing about it.

The week went on as usual with me working hard with my college work, trying not to be distracted by a bully who has persistently bullied me since the start of secondary school just because I was different. But things went on as usual until Sunday. On Sunday 27th July I woke up in my bed as usual looked at my clock which read 9:00am and marked the day off of my calendar. But as I looked in the mirror I noticed that a person was standing at the other end of my room just staring at me. In panic I slowly turned around, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face in fear, staring at the person in my room. Upon turning around I got a clearer view of his face and it was one that I knew. It was Light Yagami or most commonly known as Kira in the Death Note series. I thought I was going insane as anyone would if they saw a person from an anime series standing in your bedroom. I just stood there staring at him, my eyes showing my fear, as Light calmly walked towards my collection of Death Notes, picked one up and flicked through it "no names I see" he spoke. At that point it occurred to me that Light might be that Death Note's Shinigami. It all made sense when I thought about it. Finding a Death Note on the ground, Light standing in my room saying "no names" while flicking through that Death Note. All I could ask was if he was a Shinigami to which he nodded " yes I am and you are now in possession of my Death Note" he spoke slowly looking at the Death Note franchise in my room "I take it you know what that means then" he added smirking at me. Both he and I both knew what was going to happen next.

End of Chapter 1.

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter to my Death Note fanfiction. I will try to upload more chapters whenever I can and I post when I am a few chapters ahead of what is published so there will always be new content for all of you. Don't be afraid to send me messages especially if it is on how to improve as this is my first fanfiction and some characters may be OOC but I will try and change that as I improve. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The thrill of the first kill

Chapter 2: The thrill of the first kill.

As you can imagine as soon as I realised that I had ownership of a Death Note my mind instantly and subconsciously raced, searching through the people I knew to try and find a "target". Light knew this and handed to me the Death Note which would give me power of who dies and who lives. As soon as my hands got a hold of the book a surge flowed through me as I quickly scribbled down in the Death Note a name, time and date of death and the cause. As soon as I stopped writing my mind started to examine the work in front of me in horror as I subconsciously wrote down the necessary requirements to kill someone and it was someone I knew the bully who has harassed me. In the Death Note I wrote this. "Reece Adams. Dies at 3:15pm at St Michaels College, kings Lynn, UK. Dies of suffocation by choking on a hollow pen with a spit-ball inside. Reece Adams shoots several spit-balls at Dusk Kaname in the classroom 715 at 3:10pm. He then breathes in to shoot another spit-ball at 3:14pm but breathes in the pen after being nudged by a passer-by and suffocates. His heart then stops at 3:19pm and is pronounced dead at the scene by the teacher Ellie Slate at 3:25pm on Monday 28th July. The whole thing was wrote without any hesitation which made Light smirk. I instantly tried to erase what I had wrote but no success. "No going back now" Light said chuckling as threw the Death Note aside. The rest of the day Light tormented me about my deeds never stopping just constantly mocking as I tried to convince myself that I still had some morality left. As I slept that night I had a strange dream which was like a scene in the anime. The dream contained several people including me, Light and someone who had a striking resemblance to L. Lawliet, the ace detective and prodigy from the Death Note anime. I shrugged it off as I believe it was my mind merging together my current situation and the anime due to the similarity. I still do not know why I had this dream or any of the similar ones I've been having lately but it's starting to make me believe it has some unspoken connection to my situation but I digress. I woke up the next morning and did my usual routine as usual and as I went for my bag, which was upstairs in my room, I noticed the Death Note in the corner of the room and it instantly reminded me of the events that happened the day before. My heart sank as I dreaded the events that will occur today. I got on my bus with Light who had been unusually quiet that day though I enjoyed the silence as I hated his constant torments the day before. But whereas Light remained silent one person did not. At the back of the bus surrounded by his "followers" sat Reece who had noticed me get onto the bus. All the way to college I was bombarded by spit-balls and insults from Reece. Slowly my mind set changed going from dread and panic, as I arranged Reece's death just the day before, to one whereas I didn't feel so bad that he was going to die today. But again that changed halfway through the college day as he started a fight with me. Which I lost as I was not a physical fighter but a fighter of mental battles. This fight drained my sense of morality and made me angry causing my mind set into a sadistically driven one. I WANTED HIM DEAD! Pretty much sums up what I felt. Soon enough we got to class and greeted Mrs Slate our teacher and sat down and as soon as the clock ticked to 3:10pm a spit-ball hit me in the back of my head. This at any other time would've annoyed me but today it made me grin widely. One by one every spit-ball fired by Reece hit me as I thought to myself "keep shooting Reece, keep shooting. Every spit-ball that hits me slowly counts down to your inevitable demise". I stared at the clock, my eyes transfixed on the minute hand as it slowly turned 3:11, then 3:12, 3:13. I turned around and stared at Reece with a sinister look in my eye as I watched Reece breathe in for another shot and then it happened. I could hear the clock click to 3:14pm and then almost instantly I watched the hollow pen slide down Reece's mouth. The whole room was then filled with filled with the agonising sound of chocking as Reece chocked on his pen. He then stood up quickly and raced around the room couching and spluttering, trying desperately to dislodge the pen in his throat. In his attempt he knocked over a few chairs and one of his "followers" raced to his side and tried to help him by hitting his back and pushing on his chest. But slowly Reece's face turned blue as he ran out of air, collapsing on the floor he then went silent, I watched the light leave his eyes as his heart stops. Mrs Slate rushed over to him and performed CPR on him, pumping his chest with her hands and breathing air into him but to no avail. He was already dead. I stormed out of the room as I tried to keep in my insane laughter, watching Light smirk at me. All the way home Reece's slow death replayed in my mind causing a never ceasing grin on my face. I got in and raced up to my room grabbing the Death Note in the corner and sat on my bed armed with a pen. In the bus home I changed my mind set and set my goals on assuming the role of Kira and so on my bed I flipped open the book and scribbled down the names of any criminals that I knew. Light who was in the corner looking at me walked towards my bed chuckling and finally said "now starts the true age of Kira".

End of chapter 2.

_**Thank you for reading chapter 2 of this fanfiction. Again, like the first chapter, I accept criticism in messages. I will be trying to upload daily through weekdays but there may not be any updates during the weekends as I can only upload while I am at college. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and I hope to make this fanfiction a long running one but it does have an end to it though there will most likely be about 20 or 30 chapters to come before that. Thank you again.**_

_**Dusk Kaname **_


	3. Chapter 3: Assuming the role of Kira

_**Hey everybody sorry I've not been updating this story recently as I've not had much time to work on it as I've been doing college work but anyway here is the next instalment of my fanfiction hope you enjoy.**_

_**Dusk**** Kaname**_

Chapter 3: Assuming the role of Kira.

That day I sat on my bed with my Death Note to my left with a couple of pages filled with the names of criminals and corrupt politicians which came from my laptop which lies to my right with a couple of web pages open. Remembering as much as I could from the Death Note anime so I could plan ahead on what could happen when the police catch onto my "exploits". Because of what I remembered I planned so that I would kill criminals of a heart attack from heart attack at different times of the day and in different locations over the world. That day I wrote 49 names into my Death Note with the majority of the deaths centred around Japan and America that amount of names were the first to fall over the first 2 days of my reign. Though after I finished and laid on my bed staring at my ceiling Light walked over to me and shook his head stating that I had no finesse in my style and that I had just copied his and that I had no fall back plan for when the inevitable investigation begins. He spoke the truth and I knew it so I spent a few hours thinking about it until after my dinner that night I had a proposition to give to Light. That proposition was that Light would help me create my own style and fall back plan in exchange I carry out his wishes of "cleansing the world". In doing so I changed that day as something happened that day and I shall give you the warning that Light gave me that day. "if I give him that proposition, I would be the same person I am" I agreed reluctantly and Light was right. As soon as I shook Light's hand thus sealing the deal Light was no longer in front of me but inside of me. That day Light's persona was merged with mine. I became Light in a sense.

_**That's all for this instalment. I know it is short and simple but that's all I could come up with in such short noticed but I may re upload this once I have refined it a bit more. Again thank you for reading and comments are welcome.**_

_**Dusk Kaname **_


End file.
